Drake's Darkness crew
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: The Authors have discovered Drake is adding a few new Darksides to his team one belonging to a certain someone, will the Authors, Warriors, and Toons stop him and his new additions before the world turns to Darkness?
1. Finding a book

**(Here's my next Author Fighter Fic, where Drake gets some new allies and new powers as well)**

Far away at Shadow Palace during the nighttime which made the fortress seems darker then ever. Inside the fortress we see Drake sitting on his throne thinking, until his antis come up to him.

"Pardon me boss?" Anti-MZ asked.

Drake sighed, "What is it, can't you see I'm trying to think here?"

"Our apologies sir." Anti-WX began.

"But the Dark Warrior you sent to infiltrate the Balance world has returned." Anti-D.M finished.

And with that the Dark Warrior poofed in front of the throne.

"I trust you were successful?" Drake asked.

"Yes sir, this is the information about how to defeat the balances." The Dark Warrior said presenting Drake with a scroll.

"Perfect." Drake said sinisterly taking the scroll and rolled it out to read, but to his surprise it was coded. "What, I don't believe this!"

"What is it sir?" Anti-Shelby asked.

"Those balances and their codes!" Drake growled.

"Looks like they don't want anyone to just read it." Anti-Syndicate said amused.

Drake turned his attention towards the Anti with his evil glare, "You find that amusing Anti Syndicate?!"

A chill ran down the Anti's spine warning him not to aggravate his leader.

"Anti-Wormtail, take this to our labs and see if you can decode it!" Drake commanded his anti.

"Right away sir." Anti-Wormtail said as he took the scroll and headed for the lab.

Drake then sighed and sat back on his throne.

"Drake you certainly don't seem like you evil self tonight, is something wrong?" Anti-Juliet asked.

"It's nothing it's just at times like these I wish I was among my own kind." Drake said.

"Your own kind?" They all wondered.

"Yes."

"But you are, we're all evil like you are." Anti-Darth Ben said.

"True, but I wish to be among my own real kind, Darksides." Drake continued.

"So why don't you just nab a couple of mortals and release their Darksides, that's what you did for Meladonna, you told us didn't you?" Anti-Jose asked.

"Yes, but I don't want just any Darkside, I'd want the Darksides from those with power!" Drake ranted but got off his throne and walked for the gate.

"Sir where're you going?" Anti-E-Witch asked.

"Out for… a walk." Drake said leaving the throne room.

Meanwhile back at Author Fighters HQ we find the Author Fighters a long with D.M's human partner Brian. K, and his friends Flint, Carl, Melody, Monica, and their Digimon sitting around the circular couch chatting.

"You're kidding me, you and Brian once swapped positions?" Airnaruto asked.

"Yep, I wanted to switch places with D.M for the day so he could feel what it's like walking in my shoes." Brian explained.

"And I wanted Brian to know what it's like walking in mine." D.M explained.

"You guys must've learned a lot about each other that day." Erin said.

"Yeah, and we never want to live through it again." Brian said and both him and his Digimon laughed.

"Yeah well that wasn't as bad as the time where Meladonna captured Melody and posed as her, not to mention her flirting with me, removing my glasses, and almost caused a wreck in my and Brian's friendship." Flint explained.

"Drake's old girl once flirted with you?" Ranger 24 asked.

"Yes, but I didn't enjoy it." Flint said.

"Oh come on, you were crying when we sent her to the Shadow Realm." Carl said.

"I did not, I just had something in my eye at that time." Flint protested.

Suddenly a portal opened up and Hikari came out with Tempest.

"Sempai!" Hikari cried.

"Hikari what's going on?" D.M asked.

"Trouble that's what." Tempest said.

"Whoa, who's the chick?" Carl asked.

"Carl!" D.M shouted.

"What?" Carl asked.

Then Shelby and Jose leaned to him and whispered into his ear.

"What, she's his girlfriend?!" Carl exclaimed.

"Oh really, D.M you got it going on." Brian said with a smug grin.

"Al right, back to business." D.M said.

"There's something you all have to see." Hikari said pulling out a Video.

"What's on that?" Melody asked.

"Well put in." Giltiamon said.

So they inserted the Video into the monitor screen, it was fuzzy at first but the image projected a break in.

"This was filmed a few nights ago, someone stole some valuable information about the Balances, a scroll containing Balances weaknesses, and see who the culprit is?" Hikari asked.

D.M, his Digimon brethren, as well as their partners, and Authors gasped.

"A Dark Warrior?" The Authors gasp.

"Oh hell no!" Carl said.

"How could a Dark Warrior get past your security?" Flint asked.

"That's the thing, I just don't know?" Hikari said feeling down about the information on how to beat her is now in Drake's possession.

"But wait a minute; don't you keep your most vital information in codes, like in the book you gave me?' D.M asked.

"D.M I don't think that would be a problem for Drake." Wormtail began, "My Anti is a part of their team, and his IQ is relatively the same as mine."

"That's bad." Carl said.

"So what're we going to do?" Airnaruto asked.

"We'll have to wait until Drake makes his next move, and when he does, we'll be ready." Brian said.

Elsewhere Drake was walking the streets dressed in a black trench coat that covered his body and wore black slacks, to hide his fire hair and pointy ears he wore a black fedora, and sunglasses to shroud his red eyes. He continued walking until he kicked a coffee can lying in the street, and suddenly was jumped by a bunch of thugs who grabbed him.

"Hey man you're new to this turf, we don't take kindly to strangers who come around here." The lead thug said.

Suddenly Drake lifted his sunglasses up to reveal his red eyes and he let out a mountain lion roar which scared the hell out of the thugs who ran for it.

"Pathetic mortals." Drake said as he pushed his sunglasses back over his eyes and continued walking and thought, 'What I need is Darksides with different powers, ones with motivation, ones who're willing to do as I say. But those kinds are ones who lived thousands of years ago.' He thought as he made his way.

Drake stopped in front of a book store and saw it was still opened, "Maybe I can find my answers in here." He said going in.

Drake made his way to the front desk where an old man was going over some stuff until he saw Drake.

"Hello son, what can I do for you?" the old man asked.

"I'm looking for a particular book." Drake began, "One that has information on legendary warriors, ones that reside in Darkness."

"That would be right around there." The old man said pointing to a whole shelf of books in the far back of the store, "Most of my customers who look at that section just scan through them just to find nicknames for their gang members."

"I assure you I'm interested in what they say." Drake assured him.

"Well would you like some help?" the man offered.

"That won't be necessary; I shall manage on my own." Drake said as he walked towards the back.

So for twenty minutes or so Drake was going through many books on Legendary Darksides, but to his displeasure most of them stated about Darksides who were easily driven off and vanquished which really got his blood boiling.

Then he pulled out one last book that was titled 'The Chaos Duo' and scanned through it, suddenly his blood cooled down and amusement grew on his face, "Jackpot!" he said as he went to the desk where the old man was.

"Have you found what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like to purchase this." Drake said putting the book on the desk.

"Ah excellent choice." The owner said as he scanned the book and Drake paid him, "Enjoy your book." He said to Drake who was heading to the door.

Drake looked back at him, "I intend to."

"And when morning comes get some sun on you, you're pale as a ghost." He added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Drake said going out the door.

Drake started walking away down the empty street and looked into the distance and saw the Authors HQ.

"Soon, very soon Authors, and Warriors I shall return with my own kind." He said as he pulled out the book and flipped to a page in the middle that showed a picture of two Darksides, "Johan and Omaddon, you two shall lead me onto victory, along with another Darkside I plan on adding!" Drake said as he looked up at the moon and saw the reflection of Killer Rose; Darkside to Hikari Ino.

**(Don't miss next time Authors where Drake goes on a Darkside hunt)**


	2. Johan and Omaddon

**(Well here is the next chapter to this, where Drake finds his two new Darksides.)**

We find Drake reentering the castle and makes his way to an intercom.

"Calling all Antis!" his voice echoed throughout the castle on speakers, "Report to the throne room at once!"

And in a matter of minutes the Antis, and the Dark Warriors gathered into the throne room where Drake was sitting down.

"You've summoned us boss?" Anti-W.X asked.

"That's right, I have excellent news." Drake began.

'Is he going to propose to me?' Anti-Juliet thought while blushing.

"I have found a way to summon two more Darksides to join our quarters." Drake finished and Anti-Juliet face faulted.

"What do you mean sir?" A Dark Warrior asked.

"When I went out on my stroll I stopped in a store and picked up a good book." Drake showed them the book he bought. "This contains info about two legendary Darksides that lived millennia ago."

"So what can you tell us about these ones?" Anti- Ranger asked.

"There names were Johan and Omaddon." Drake began, 'Each one has their own story to how they became evil." He continued as he narrated from the passage.

_Johan came from a sadist named Jonas, being a sadist he liked to capture and torture people for his own amusement. But one day he had captured a boy who was son of a sorceress, before the witch could save her boy he'd already been killed. So __she got her revenge on him by using the Darkness in his Heart to Create Johan to kill him, unfortunately he also killed her in case she might get rid of him when the deed  
was done. So with him free he decided to do his own kind of torturing the kind that his human self wouldn't never dare to do, so he took the Jonas' torture whip to use as his weapon and used his darkness to make it a shadow whip, so he began a Crime-Spree in various Villages and developed the ability to create a Aura-Shield to protect him, he is almost as bad as the human he's derived from, minus the pleasure in torturing people in painful ways._

"And what of the other one, Omaddon was it?" Anti-Jose asked.

"Omaddon was once like me actually." Drake began as he narrated his passage.

_Omaddon derived from a hero named Omarion who once protected people with his super-Strength. And one of the things he held very close to him was his lover Larexia who was also a sorceress who aided Omarion in times, but one day she was murdered by a group of bandits and Omarion was too late to save her, and because of that his sadness grew into rage which fueled Omaddon just enough to release him, Omarion was shocked to find his own inner evil was released but didn't want to do anything about it, so he let his own Darkside kill him so that he could be reunited with Larexia in the after life. However even though Omaddon was evil he still harbored the same feeling for Larexia that Omarion had because he planned to release her Darkside when he escaped, so he went off on a similar fighting spree destroying any village he felt that sickened him._

_One day they met by accident in a village that they attacked, both at first argued about who was going to destroy the village until they displayed exactly what they're capable of doing and both impressing each other joined forces and from then on became known as the Chaos Duo. Omaddon liked working with Johan cause he doesn't have to think that hard considering he isn't as smart as Johan, and Johan liked him cause he found a fellow who likes Destruction as much as he does._

"So what happened to them?" Anti-Syndicate asked.

_Eventually wise old monks have heard of these two Darksides and send Warriors to  
stop them, but those two were on unholy ground which gave the two a fighting advantage, which lead to a tough battle which forces the warriors to use a spell that turned them to stone by sticking charms on them, and right before they were completely statues Johan's last words were 'You haven't heard the last of us!'_

"So what exactly do you have planned sir?" Anti-Erin asked.

"Simple, the coordinates for where the battle took place are listed right here in the book." Drake said handing Anti-Wormtail the book who studied it.

"Looks like it's located up in the Rocky mountains." Anti-Wormtail explained.

"And that's exactly where I'm going, I shall release them and have them join us."

"But sir sounds like from their descriptions they won't come along quietly for anyone." Anti-Alyssa said.

"Oh I'm sure they'll change their minds after they see me." Drake said as the Dark Warriors and Chamegolems appear by his side. "I shall return!" he vanishes with the Dark Warriors and the Chamegolems.

Elsewhere in the Balance world D.M, Hikari, Brian, Flint, Carl, Melody, Monica, and the Digimon are sitting under a tree in the park reminiscing about old times.

"Wow I know I read your back story's but I had no idea you and Sempai went through so much." Hikari said to Brian.

"Tell me about it, me and DarkMagicianmon practically grew up together like brothers." Brian explained.

"I just wish I had a life like that but ever since dad left and mom passed away life didn't go so swell." Hikari said with her head down but comforted by D.M and DarkMagicianGirlmon.

"Hey me and Flint know exactly how you feel, both our parents are dead." Brian said, "After I got back from the Digital the first time things changed for the better but then two years later, my parents passed away, and no one was willing to take us in, my sister ran off to Vegas to elope, I don't know when se changed but she abandoned our family long ago, and my brother got involved with mobsters and sent me away because he didn't want me leading a life like him." Brian continued.

"Wow abandoned by your own family." Hikari said.

"Yeah so for months I had no one to care for me, all I had was my Spirit Powers and D.M's staff." He continued, "After months of roaming from place to place I just dropped to my knees thinking nothing will change, until a portal opened up and DarkMagicianmon's staff guided me back to the Digital World where he trained me to become a better Warrior."

"And for me, my parents were killed by Dark Warriors when I was still a child, I thought I was a goner until Giltiamon showed up and saved me, so he raised me as well training me and as I grew my intelligence rapidly grew, I form then on was christened with the title 'Boy Genius'" Flint said.

"Yeah and since my only friend Kevin picked on others for his own amusement I knew I couldn't get brought up in that kind of stuff so I ditched him, aand to my surpirse I was chosen to be like these guys." Carl said.

"Who would've thought." Meldoy said.

"Well all that matters is that we may have started out with harsh lives but in the end we found friends and people we care about." Hikari added.

"Yeah, it's good that we have each other." D.M said.

"Damn straight!" Carl added.

And all of them just laughed.

Meanwhile way far in the Rocky Mountains we see Drake and his subordinates wandering around a certain area which looked like it'd been tore up a lot.

"Hmm, you take a look behind those bushes and see what you can find." Drake ordered a Dark Warrior.

So the Dark Warrior went to the bush and pulled off some of the bushes and screamed as he saw an evil face made of stone.

"What's going on!" Drake shouted.

"Something's behind that bush, a scary face." The Dark Warrior cried.

"You are so pathetic!" Drake shouted but realized what he might've saw could be what they're looking for. "Chamegolems remove those leaves."

So the Chamegolems went to the bushes and slowly pulled off some of the leaves and vines until they were all off to reveal the two stone Darksides exactly the way they were in the book.

"We found them at last." Drake ranted, "Now to release them, you since you were so terrified of them so easily, you shall be one to offer your energy to one of them."

"Yes sir." The Dark Warrior said as he stood in front of Omaddon while another took position in front of Johan.

Then Drake began a chant, "Evil Darkness spirits long before, give these fallen Darksides life once more!"

Then he zapped the Dark Warriors who dissolved and their particles entered the stone bodies and they started glowing and the rocky layers cracked and burst open revealing the two Darksides lived again, both had dark blue skin, red eyes, and pointed ears, but had different forms of attire.

Johan had Reddish hair tied in a pony tail, wears a tattered blue Trench coat, green shirt and blackish leather pants, while Omaddon has beady little eyes, wears a red shirt with Dark pants, Grayish hair, also is sporting a nose ring, and appears to be super-strength but looks really dumb.

Both of the stretch their bodies out and Johan speaks up, "Man spending so long as rock can give ya such a crick in the neck."

"I hear ya." Omaddon said, "So how do ya think we got free Johan?"

"I don't know you idiot!" Johan scolded him.

"Ahem!" Drake cleared his throat which got their attention, "Welcome back to the land of the living Johan and Omaddon, for it was I who released you two."

"And who're you, I can tell by your look you're one of us." Johan noticed.

"Indeed I am, Drake Ebon Darkstar, please to meet you." He bowed his head.

"But why'd you release us?" Omaddon asked.

"For many reasons, one of which so that you can do what you did in the past but under a condition." Drake explained.

"What condition?" Johan asked feeling something was up.

"You two will serve me from now on!" Drake commanded.

Both Darksides look at each other and then burst out laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny may I ask?" Drake asked.

"We serve no one _Drake_!" Johan spat his name.

"Is that so well why don't you prove it." Drake said as the Chamegolems appeared by his side.

"Dark Warriors rise!" Johan commanded and Dark Warriors appeared by his and Omaddon's sides. "Get him!"

So the Dark Warriors charged for Drake who wasn't planning on moving from his position nor was he flinching.

Just when the Dark Warriors were closing in on him he shouted like a sergeant, "Dark Warriors, about FACE!" he commanded.

So the Dark Warriors turned to face Johan and Omaddon which confused the two.

"What're you doing, I ordered you to fight him!" Johan commanded them but they did nothing.

"You know the saying that the Dark Warriors side with whoever is strongest in darkness." Drake explained.

"That doesn't mean anything." Johan cried.

"Yeah why should we serve one Darkside when we have you outnumbered?" Omaddon asked.

"Well if you two think you can take me on, please come on and try it." Drake beckoned them to come.

"With pleasure." Johan readied his shadow whip.

As he tried to whip at Drake from a long distance Drake grabbed the whip and held onto it by swinging it around with Johan still holding on until he crashes into Omaddon.

"That was stupid." Johan cursed.

"Not to worry Johan I got him!" Omaddon said as he charged for Drake but vanished, "Huh?"

Drake appeared behind Omaddon, "You're strong but too slow!" Drake shouted as he grabbed Omaddon's arm and threw him back to Johan who managed to avoid another body pound from him.

As the two got up the Chamegolems grabbed them and held them still as Drake walked up to them, "You still refuse, then perhaps this will enlighten you." He said as he looked them in the eyes with his own glowing red, and then in a flash Johan and Omaddon were scared stiff.

"Johan?" Omaddon asked feeling scared.

"Yes?" he asked feeling the same way.

"I don't think he's bluffing."

"I know, his darkness aura is off the charts." Johan said.

"So do we have an understanding, I'll release you if you pledge your loyalties to me, if not… Well you just got a heads up if you don't." Drake explained.

So the two Darksides nodded as if they would follow his lead from now on.

"Good." He snapped his fingers and the Chamegolems released them.

"So uh Drake, when do we start?" Johan asked.

"Come along, I shall explain things on the way." Drake said as they enter through a dark portal.

Elsewhere back in the Balance world the Digimon, Warriors, and Hikari froze.

"Did you sense that?" DarkMagicianmon asked.

"It was if a great evil descended upon the land." Giltiamon noticed.

"Doesn't seem as powerful as Gozermon, but is dangerous." D.M.G said.

"What do you think it is?" Hikari asked.

"My only guess is Drake's behind this." Brian said.

**(Don't miss next time where Drake recruits his final Darkside and finds a hidden power in his own castle that was left to him. And thanks W.X these two are guys i would've never been able to come up with.)**


	3. Return of old faces

**(Now here comes the good stuff, Drake reawakens his third Darkside recruit and reincarnates certain figures from his past, along with acquiring new powers of his own)**

At Shadow Palace we see Drake giving his two newest recruits Johan and Omaddon a tour of the castle.

"Nice digs." Omaddon said.

"You certainly know how to live." Johan said.

"Why thank you." Drake said as he made his way to the throne room where the Anti's were waiting for him.

"Sir, were you successful?" Anti-Syndicate asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Drake asked as he stepped away to reveal Johan and Omaddon were behind him.

"So these are the Anti-Authors Drake has told us so much about." Johan said getting a good look at them.

"Are these guys really them?" Anti-Jose asked.

"Of course." Drake explained.

"Well sir if I may ask." Anti-N.L began, "What's the next part of your plan?"

"I've acquired two out of the three Darksides I planned to obtain, "And now I have to acquire my third one, who is in fact girlfriend to D.M."

"What?" Anti-Juliet was shocked.

"You mean you're going to release the Darkside of a balance?" Anti-M.Z asked.

"That is correct. And with the knowledge from the book we shall have the upper hand this time." Drake said turning to Anti-Wormtail, "Anti-Wormtail have you deciphered the book yet?"

"Yes sir, it turns out one of the ways to weaken a balance is by using song of darkness." Anti-Wormtail explained.

"Hmm, so the Balances have their own weakness to songs eh, this'll go perfectly once I release Ino from Hikari." Drake turned towards his two new Darksides, "You two are coming with me to the Balance world."

"Yes sir!" The said bowing their heads.

Drake turned towards Anti-Wormtail who was standing in front of a portal generator, "Ready the portal!"

Then the machine created a portal and Drake, Johan, and Omaddon entered through it. Meanwhile back in the Balance World Hikari, D.M, Brian, Flint, Carl, Melody, Monica and the Digimon were walking around the park area where D.M and Hikari played when he traveled to Hikari's past.

"This is where I met Hikari as a child." D.M said showing Brian the spot where he played with her.

"Wow DarkMagicianmon you really did a good thing by helping Hikari during that time." Brian said sounding impressed.

"Well I couldn't let a girl be beaten by a bunch of punks." D.M explained.

"That's just like you buddy, always willing to help others." Giltiamon said.

"Awe come on guys, you give me too much credit." D.M said feeling modest.

"Oh look our buddy's feeling modest!" MysticalMagemon said pulling DarkMagicianmon into a headlock.

"I think you've really influenced our friend Carl." D.M.G said.

"What, it's good that I did, if I didn't he would've probably ended up like Flint here, wise, and non-stop chatting about stuff." Carl replied.

"You think I'm a non-stop chatter?" Flint asked.

Then they laughed like wise-crackers, until they calmed down and continued walking.

"You know Hikari it sickens me to see someone like you treated like trash." Brian began.

"He's right, you're the leader of all Balances and yet you're not treated with any respect by most of the commoners." Melody added.

"Well like I explained before, they despised me because I was born from two different balances one of light and another of darkness." Hikari explained.

"Some people are too prejudice now these days." Flint said.

"That's a fact." Monica said.

Suddenly D.M's communicator went off so he picked it up and clicked it on, "Yes, what's going on?"

Suddenly Wormtail appeared on the screen of his communicator, "Hey D.M, you might want to get back here there's something you might want to see."

"We'll be right over. Coming Hikari?" D.M asked.

"Sorry Sempai but I got to make sure everything is in place back at my own place, otherwise more Dark Warriors could steal something more valuable." Hikari explained.

"Al right, when we find out what's going on back at H.Q we'll notify you." D.M said and turns to everyone else, "Let's go guys." D.M said opening a portal and they entered it.

Meanwhile back at Authors H.Q they come out of the portal where the Authors are gathered up around Wormtail.

"What up Wormtail?" D.M asked.

"A lot's up, look what are scanners picked up last night." Wormtail said pushing a few buttons on a keyboard.

Suddenly the monitor displayed an image of someone walking into a book store and coming out of it with a bad.

"So what, someone's buying a book." Carl said.

"And wearing such a tacky outfit." Melody added.

"Look closely as we zoom in." Wormtail explained zooming into the picture.

Suddenly they got a good look at the person and saw a hint of glowing red beneath his sunglasses and noticed his blue skin.

"Oh no, Drake!" D.M and Brian shouted.

"What was he doing?" Flint asked.

"You're not going to believe this but he was actually purchasing a book." Wormtail explained.

"A book on what?" Airnaruto asked.

Wormtail typed some more on the keyboard as he explained what happened.

"I ran a search through the store's computers at the time Drake went in, and it turns out the last book purchased at that hour was titled, 'The Chaos Duo'."

"Chaos Duo?" Giltiamon asked.

"Right, it tells the story about two legendary Darksides named Johan and Omaddon, who were turned to stone hundreds of years ago." Wormtail finished.

"Hold up, you don't think?" Shelby began.

"He probably would." Jose finished.

"Would what?" N.L asked.

"He probably found a way to un-stone them." Flint said.

"That's our only guess." Wormtail said.

"Man, its bad enough he had to deal with Drake for most of our high school years, but now we obviously have to start fighting two legendary Darksides, ones with no taste, and not way of having a snappy patter." Carl complained.

"Carl now's not the time." MysticalMagemon said.

"So what do you suppose Drake would do now that he has legendary Darksides?" Erin asked.

"I don't know, Erin, I don't know." D.M said.

Back in the Balance World we find Hikari wandering around the place checking to make sure everything is in tact, while up above on a building we find Drake with Johan and Omaddon by his side.

"So that's the girl?" Omaddon asked.

"Correct." Drake replied.

"This shouldn't be too difficult." Johan said.

"Don't underestimate her Johan, it'll cost you your life." Drake explained.

"Hey she's on the move." Johan said pointing to Hikari who was walking away.

"Go on!" Drake commanded Johan and turned to Omaddon, "You to!"

With that command the two Darksides headed off to trap Hikari and Drake smirked knowing that the two already knew their places, "It's like having my own Rocksteady and Bebop."

Sometime later Hikari is walking around down the street and stops as she suddenly feels a pain in her neck, "UGH, something's wrong, I sense evil is close." She gripped her neck.

"How right you are sweetheart!" a voice called.

Before Hikari could react her arms were grabbed by the two Darksides who restrained her.

"Who're you two?" she asked.

"You're worst nightmare." Johan replied.

Hikari then used her inner strength to throw the two off her, "Sorry boys but I already have one." She then tried to get away but two Chamegolems grabbed her and this time she was unable to escape.

Then the Golems knocked her out and a portal opened up from below them and the Darksides, as they began sinking into the portal Drake jumped from the roof top of a building and landed in it.

Time Lapse we find Hikari waking up in some abandoned warehouse and sees her arms and legs are stuck in a metal restrain device and around her she fins Drake, Johan, Omaddon, and the Chamegolems.

"Ah you're awake Hikari." Drake said.

"Drake." She spat his name.

"I can tell you met my friends, Johan and Omaddon." Drake said motioning to the two.

"Unfortunately." She began, "Why'd you even add two Darksides to your team, couldn't stand being the only Darkside existing?" she taunted him.

Drake just shook off her taunt, "My reasons are my own, and now I have one final one to add to my group.

Hikari the froze, "Oh no you're not seriously thinking about…"

"Yes I am." Drake began, "I plan on releasing that wonderful Darkside of yours… Ino."

"You can't do that, I won't let you!" she cried.

"You're in no position to be saying that." Drake said as he took out a small paint brush and some red ink.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"The only way to undo that seal on your neck is through my own kind of darkness." He said as he painted a red Jewish star symbol on his right palm.

"You won't stand a chance!" Hikari threatened as she began singing one of her tunes but nor Drake, Johan, or Omaddon were affected by it.

"It's useless to try and sing your way out of this one." Drake began, "We're wearing special earplugs that filter out your singing." He explained.

Hikari knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of this predicament, and was helpless to do anything.

Drake then closed in on her with the symbol painted on his palm glowing red, "Now it's time to release my new cohort. TRANSMUTATION SEAL RELEASE!" he slammed his palm onto the seal of Hikari's neck and she screamed in pain as a blast shot out of her and when the blast dimmed down the Darksides, Golems, and Hikari see another figure standing before them.

"It's good to be free again." The figure said.

"Welcome back to the land of the Living Ino." Drake said.

"It's good to be free Drake." Ino said.

"I'd never thought I'd see you again." Hikari spat at her Darkside.

"Well surprise, surprise!" Ino laughed.

"Well now that we got what we came for we'll be going but first Ino care to share with us a little tune?"

"Of course Drake."

"NO, PLEASE NO!" Hikari cried.

Suddenly Ino began singing an evil song which started to drive Hikari insane.

_**Voice in the Dark!  
The Melody of Darkness  
that steals the bonds between your pearls.** _

**Voice in the Dark!  
Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!  
Voice in the Dark!  
Our song is brought forth with the echo of the power of darkness!**

**Peace is nothing more but an illusion  
falsely reflected off the surface of a mirror.  
A string made of waves entwines around one another bundling, and becomes a  
tide.  
The demonic energies in our hearts change into a prank-filled vigor.  
Surely, it would bewilder those who are weaker than us. **

"PLEASE STOP IT STOP IT!" Hikari cried 

**Voice in the Dark!  
A black wave gently plays this melody we sing.  
Voice in the Dark!  
It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape  
That eddy's about you, within this refrain.  
and steals the bonds between your pearls.**

**Throw away these "feelings" you have.  
They're nothing more but a soliloquy that a dreaming  
girl would shout out, that reaches no one but themselves.**

**Voice in the Dark!  
Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!  
Voice in the Dark!  
Our song is brought forth  
with the echo of the power of darkness! **

"Ah music to my ears." Drake said feeling all calm.

"Been so long since I've heard a voice so evil." Johan said feeling relaxed.

**The happy people who think they can protect their love  
believe too much in their "communication" and are blinded by such.**

**Voice in the Dark!  
A black wave gently plays this melody we sing.  
Voice in the Dark!  
It stops all love, and becomes a chain with no shape **

**Voice in the Dark!  
Now! Let's begin magnificently beautiful show!  
Voice in the Dark!  
Our song is brought forth  
with the echo of the power of darkness!**

**The heart-shattering dark Melody  
Becoming fiercer, stronger, and hotter  
Eddying about you, within this refrain  
This heart-shattering dark Melody**

With that Hikari passed out, and the Darksides left. And when Hikari came to again she found herself surrounded by Tempest, Megumi, Guilmon, and Knowledge.

"Kari what happened?" Tempest asked.

"How'd I get here?" she asked feeling a little dizzy.

"We tracked your presence by a warehouse and found you lying unconscious." Knowledge explained.

"Oh no, he got away!" Hikari said.

"What who did?" Megumi asked.

"Drake!" she finished.

"Drake Darkstar, what'd he want?" Tempest growled.

"He got what he wanted." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Guilmon asked.

"He got… Ino." She finished.

Suddenly they all gasped. And now we find the four Darksides at Shadow Palace once again surrounded by the Antis.

"Antis and Dark Warriors allow me to present my newest addition to the Darkside team, Killer Rose, aka Ino!" Drake introduced her.

Ino held up a rose to her face and gave them a seductive pose, "It's good to be among others of Darkness." She said before going over to Drake, " I want to thank you Drake for releasing me from that seal."

"I did say I'd be back didn't I?' Drake asked.

"I never doubted you for a second." She said getting a little closer to him, and when she did Anti-Juliet was steaming.

The male Antis didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Looks like she's not taking this well." Anti-M.Z said.

"Maybe there's going to be a cat fight?" Anti-W.X thought.

"I'd pay big money to see that." Anti-Ranger said.

"I'd bet she'd rip Ino apart in less than five minutes." Anti-Syndicate said.

"Drake how can I ever repay you?" Ino asked.

"You've already, I now have Darksides among me." Drake said.

"Surely I can do more then that, is there a certain special someone who you'd do anything for to see again." Ino asked.

Drake then gasped, "How do you know?"

"When you entered through Hikari's mind I did a little mind reading and found some interesting memories inside of you."

"And what can you do to bring her back?" Drake asked knowing there's some sort of catch behind this.

"Simple, have you ever heard of the reanimation Jutsu?" She asked.

"The kind Orochimaru used to resurrect the first two Hokage's?" Drake asked.

"Yes, before I fused with Hikari I had read the forbidden Jutsus and hoped that I could resurrect an entire army and destroy the balances."

"And you're saying you could resurrect my True love for me?"

"I can, and I will all I need is a few sacrifices to resurrect her and a few more figures from your past."

"Very well." Drake snapped his fingers and some Dark Warriors appeared. "Use them as your sacrifices, but first bring back the one I hold dear to me." He pleaded.

"Very well then." She said standing in front of one of the dark warriors and did some hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu, Reanimation!" she shouted and a coffin formed around the warrior.

With a few more hand signs the coffin let out a dark glow and the coffin led fell down and a figure stepped out of it. She had dark blue skin, pointy ears, red eyes, and she had long flowing ebony hair with red streaks in it; she wore a red tank-top, a dark blue jacket, black pants, and a figure like a supermodel. She stepped out of the coffin and looked at Drake who was shocked for words.

"Hello Drake, I'm back." The girl said.

Drake just stood there for a minute before tears escaped his eyes, "MELADONNA!" he ran from the Antis and embraced his old girlfriend in a hug and sobbed on her shoulder, "I missed you so much, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Meladonna smiled and wrapped her arms around Drake, "It's alright Drake I'm back for good."

"Whoa Meladonna looks better in person." Anti-W.X said.

'I can't believe Ino brought Drake's old girl back, I guess he hasn't moved on.' Anti-Juliet thought.

"Thank you Ino, bringing my true love back means a lot to me." Drake said looking over to Ino.

"Your welcome, and I guess it's time I brought back the others you've requested."

"That would be perfect." He replied

So she stood before more Dark Warriors and did the same hand signs as before, "Summoning Jutsu, Reanimation!"

Then the Dark Warriors were encased in four coffins, so she continued her hand signs and the coffins let out a dark glow and the lids fell down and more figures stepped out of them.

One of them was a ninja dressed Digimon with one eye, a giant ninja on his face a scroll on each his shoulders with a piece of the parchment rolled out, on his back was a sheathed ninja sword. The second one was a clown Japanese warlord Digimon with a red mask covering his eyes, and a golden crown. The third was an actual clown creature with a round red nose, white face with strange markings, puffy blue shorts, and a strange purple hat, and the fourth one was a blue electrical looking Digimon with yellow eyes, a lightning bolt shaped head and legs he was like the Phantom Virus from Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.

"We're alive?" the Electric Digimon asked.

"How is this possible?" the Clown Digimon asked.

They looked ahead and saw Drake standing by Meladonna and behind them were a bunch of dark people.

"Drake is that really you?" the clown warlord Digimon asked.

"My goodness you've aged." The Ninja Digimon said.

"Drake who're these guys?" Anti-Syndicate asked.

"Whatever they are they're really creepy." Anti-Erin said.

"Anti-Authors, fellow Darksides meet my old Digimon allies." He began the introductions starting with the Ninja Digimon, "Onikagemon; a shadow ninja Digimon who is a master in all ninja ways." He continued motioning to the warlord Digimon, "Shimazumon; a warlord Digimon who controls his own kind of magic relative to DarkMagicianmon's." he then turned to the clown Digimon who snickered evilly, "Saggimon the Digital World's Dark Clown once a member of Ladyboreamon's order, but was caught leaking information to their enemies and was thereby exiled for eternity." And then he finally he turned to the electric Digimon, "And finally Virusmon; a static electrical Digimon who supplied Etemon with the Dark Network."

"Sir you asked Ino to reincarnate more Digimon?" Anti-Ben asked.

"Yes, for these Digimon were once Gozermon's henchmen and obeyed me when Gozermon was in no position to lead." Drake explained.

"So you had us brought back to life Drake?" Virusmon asked.

"For what purpose have you asked for this to happen?" Onikagemon asked.

"Simple Onikagemon, DarkMagicianmon still exists and is now leading his own team." Drake explained, "A team far greater then us at the moment."

"I knew that DarkMagicianmon was still using his powers to rid the world of creatures like us." Shimazumon said.

"So what can we do about it?" Virusmon asks.

"Simple Virusmon, now that I'm giving orders we stand a far better chance of achieving victory." Drake explained.

"Why not simply bring Gozermon back we'll stand a better chance with him around." Onikagemon suggested.

"Not a chance, last time I followed his orders it cost me my love." Drake said holding Meladonna closer to him, "And besides he'll just steal my position as leader."

"So what do you have planned, _new_ master?" Saggimon asked.

"Well Saggimon we're going to take revenge on Brian, the warriors, as well as the Author Fighters." Drake began, "And to do that I'll need to finally open the safe." Drake said going over to a tapestry and moved it away to reveal a safe in the wall.

"Drake what is behind that safe?" Anti-Ranger asked.

"I don't know, all I do know is that Gozermon told me to open it when I felt like I needed more power to fight Brian." Drake explained.

Drake then turned the knob of the safe a few times and opened it up to reveal a scroll and what appeared to be two little statues. Drake then took out the scroll and read it out loud.

_Drake if you found this scroll then I have already been vanquished, I apologize that you must be on your own again so I'm leaving behind something that should give you a farther edge in defeating Brian. Perhaps you've heard of the ten Legendary Warriors who defeated Lucemon thousands of years ago, well one particular Warrior that resided in Darkness had his Human and Beast Spirits separated into two sides_ _one being of good and the other of evil, I have experimented with these corrupted versions of the spirits of Darkness and believe it is time you became one with them, may their powers serve you well._

_Kindest regards_

_Gozermon_

So Drake took out the two statues and noticed they were the corrupted versions of the Spirits of Darkness.

"Drake those're…" Onikagemon began.

"The Spirits of Darkness yes." Drake said.

"And Gozermon wants you to have them?" Shimazumon asked.

"Well it's only fair after all back when he was calling the shots he barley gave me a chance to act on my own, but this time I'm making sure not to make the mistakes he made years ago." Drake began as he held the Spirits over his head.

"Drake are you sure you want to do this?" Meladonna asked.

"I'm more sure then ever Meladonna." Drake assured her as he activated their power, "EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

With that Drake was shrouded in a dark cloud while inside the cloud his skin started peeling off him revealing a black aura under his skin like when Naruto in the second series transformed into that demon fox creature to fight Orochimaru and attacked Sakura. He screamed in pain as his skin peeled off and his clothing vanished and the armor pieces snapped onto his body, and when the smoke cleared he was now the evil Digimon of Darkness, "DUSKMON!"

"Whoa sir is that really you?" Anti-Wormtail asked.

"In the Digital bod." Duskmon said showing off his body, "With this new power in my hands I shall conquer all, come everyone, let's wreak some havoc!" Duskmon said jumping up and was surrounded by Fractal code.

"Duskmon slide…"

"Evolution Velgemon!"

Suddenly Velgemon appeared and flew out the window of the castle leaving everyone inside a little worried.

"Should we follow him?" Saggimon asked.

"He's the boss now, like we have a choice." Onikagemon replied.

So the Antis teleported after him along with the four Darksides, and the reincarnated Digimon hoping that Drake won't loose it.

**(There you go everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this and FYI those Digimon are thought up ones, and I'll let some of you who're making Author Fics like me use them, only until you've perfectly come to grasp their true natures, until then enjoy.)**


	4. Preparing for battle

**(And this is the chapter where all is explained about characters from the past and what fate had in store for them.)**

We see in the Balance worlds hospital we find Anemine and Tempest heading for Hikari's room to check up on her.

"Hikari looked like she was really roughed up." Anemine said in concern.

"Drake will do that people." Tempest replied.

"Is Drake really all what they say he is?" she asked.

"All that in more, if you just saw him the way I did months ago when he turned Hikari's _admirer _evil, you woulda been too scared to move."

"Sounds like a real evil guy."

So they made it to Hikari's room and slid the door open.

"Kari how're you feeling?" Anemine asked but to hers and Tempest's surprise she wasn't in her bed.

"Kari!" Tempest shouted.

"Where'd she go?" Anemine asked.

"She should know better then to be up in her kind of condition." Tempest said trying to sniff her out.

"Where do you think she could've gone?"

Tempest thought for a minute until it came to him, "That girl is gonna be the death of me."

"What do you know where she went?"

"Yes, in a time like this there's only one place she'll go."

Elsewhere at Author Fighters HQ, everyone was over by the monitor hoping they could find some sort of trace of Drake or anyone associated with him.

"Anything yet Wormtail?" D.M asked.

"Nothing so far sorry sir." Wormtail replied.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Gantz asked.

"I don't know Gantz, with two more Darksides in Drakes pack he'll do anything he wishes." D.M explained.

"Well what're we afraid of, we beat Drake before, we can do it again." Carl said sounding cocky.

"Don't underestimate him Carl, Drake's not like he was back then." D.M continued.

"No kidding I'm still recovering from the battle we had up North." Brian said.

Suddenly the monitor began beeping, "Sir I'm picking up a signal from inside HQ!" Wormtail shouted.

"What is it?" D.M asked.

"Is it an intruder?" Airnaruto asked.

"I don't know but the scanner can't pick up any familiar trace." The genius explained.

Suddenly a weak portal appeared and Hikari tumbled out.

"HIKARI!" D.M shouted rushing over to help her up, "Hikari what happened to you are you al right?"

"Sempai." She said feeling weak.

"Quick give her some room." D.M said leading her to the couch to sit down.

"Hikari tell us what happened?" Brian asked.

"Drake, Drake's done it!" she said.

"Drake, I knew it!" D.M growled.

"That snake!" Brian growled.

"Not just that, he finally got her."

"Her who?" Jose asked.

"Ino!" she blurted out.

"Yamanaka?" Airnaruto asked.

"No not that one."

"Well then what, the only other Ino I can think of is… Oh no!" D.M said.

"What?" They wondered.

"Killer Rose?!" D.M asked.

"Yes Sempai, he's got my Darkside." She said.

"Oh damn!" Carl cursed.

"Looks like he got over Meladonna and moved on." Brian said.

"SO she did this to you?" D.M asked.

"Yes Sempai, I tried to fight back but I couldn't."

"Don't blame yourself, you weren't prepared for this, and I know we weren't either." D.M said.

"Well now that we know what we're up against we gotta do something about this." Brian said.

Suddenly another portal came up and Tempest and Anemine came out.

"Hikari, there you are." Tempest said feeling relieved.

"Girl what were you thinking of leaving in your condition." Anemine asked.

"That was a little reckless wasn't it?" Hikari asked feeling embarrassed.

"Reckless doesn't' even describe it!" Tempest scolded her.

"Sorry Tempest but I had to do this." She said with her head down and Tempest felt guilty for being so strict.

"Well now that that's all covered we have to do something to stop Drake before he decides to hurt those he rivals." Brian said.

"Well it looks like I made it just in time." a voice came into the room.

They turn and what came out of the shadows was a Goblinmon with a thin brown wrapped package strapped to his back, one sight of him and Airnaruto leaped for him.

"No-no wait!" the Goblinmon tried to reason but Airnaruto tackled him and they wrestled on the floor.

Suddenly D.M, his Digimon allies, and the Spirit Warriors raced over to pull Airnaruto off him.

"Airnaruto, get off him!" D.M ordered him while helping the other pull him off and was successful.

"Geez if this is how you treat allies I don't even wanna know how you treat enemies." Goblinmon said dusting himself off.

"What do you mean allies?" Airnaruto asked.

"Goblinmon's one of us dude." Carl said.

"Yes, believe it or not I helped DarkMagicianmon more times then you can imagine." The digimon explained.

"Heh, sorry." Airnaruto replied.

"Anyway Goblinmon what're you doing here?" Brian asked.

"Sorry but I was sent here by Ladyboreamon when we heard of Drake's plot." He began as he kneeled before Brian presenting him with the package, 'She asked to deliver this to you, she figures you'll need it."

Brian was just awestruck at the package, "Oh my God is that what I think it is?"

"That depends, what do you think it is?" Goblinmon asked.

"Let's get it open." Flint said and the warriors unwrapped the package to reveal a sword with a golden hilt and handle.

"Al right!" Brian cheered.

"What is that thing?" Shelby asked.

Brian reached for the sword and held it up high for everyone to see as he looks at it himself, "THE SWORD EXCALIBUR!" he cheered, "Drake won't stand a chance against me now."

"What just because you have a sword, most of us do." Ranger 24 put in.

"This isn't an ordinary sword Ranger, this was actually the first weapon I ever used in the Digital World back when I was only 9." Brian explained.

"He was the only one who could master it because the sword chose him, as many numerous legendary weapons have been known to do." D.M explained.

"But you know, it's been many years since I used this thing, hope I still have it in me to unleash it's true power."

"B-Man if you could handle that thing as a Rookie warrior surely by now handling it will be a cinch." Carl said.

"Way to motivate a guy Carl." Flint said.

"But I'm afraid I have bad news." Goblinmon began, "I don't know how to say this but Ladyboreamon did her studies on Hikari's Darkside and discovered that she used a forbidden Jutsu to raise a few familiar enemies from before."

"Who?" Brian asked.

"First was none other then Meladonna." Goblinmon began.

Suddenly, D.M, the Digimon, Brian, Melody, and everyone else was in shock.

"Meladonna is back?" Melody asked in shock.

"Oh hell no!" Carl said.

"But we purified her." D.M.G said.

"You may have been able to purify her body, but her darkness still lingered on in the afterlife, my only guess was Ino used the forbidden Jutsu to give her darkness a body again." Goblinmon continued.

"Well who else did she resurrect?" Giltiamon asked.

"Al right, she brought back to life Onikagemon, Shimazumon, Saggimon, and Virusmon." He finished.

"What?!" Brian gasped.

"Not them again." D.M complained.

"Sir who're they?" Erin asked.

"Well form the sound of it they're all Digimon." Alyssa concluded.

"Exactly, but they're not ordinary Digimon, they once worked for Gozermon." D.M explained.

"Start at the beginning." Tempest said.

"Well let's start with the first one, Onikagemon." D.M began and Hikari checked her D-Arc.

"Onikagemon; Champion Level, special attack; Ninja Strike."

"Onikagemon was a master of all ninja arts and one of Gozermon's loyal followers, he used a special shadow technique which brought Brian's shadow to life and used it to attack him, Brian couldn't destroy the thing because destroying his shadow would destroy himself."

"But we'll talk about his demise after you hear about Shimazumon." Brian butted in.

"Shimazumon; Champion Level, special attack; Charm of light!"

"Shimazumon was another follower of Gozermon who knew about most legends that went on in the Digital world, his demise was along with Onikagemon's, you see when Onikagemon was going to use another shadow manipulation attack DarkMagicianmon used his magic as a shield and ended up creating shadows of Onikagemon and Shimazumon." D.M explained.

"And because their shadows tried to attack them all they could do was defend, suddenly the ground we were standing on started to open up from so much power on top of it, and Onikagemon, Shimazumon, and their shadows fell into the pit of lava and therefore destroyed." Brian finished.

"And what about the other two?" Snake Screamer asked.

"Yeah what were their names, Saggimon and Virusmon?" Darren Mathias asked.

"Saggimon; Champion Level, special attack; Dark Light." Hikari scanned their data, "Virusmon; Champion level, special attack; Static Shock."

"Well first off Saggimon was once a member of Ladyboreamon's order, he was always cracking wise about things that weren't funny in the least bit, and one day we found out he's been leaking information to Gozermon and from then on exiled from the order and became Gozermon's fulltime follower." D.M explained.

"And Virusmon is a Digimon who is made out of computer data and energy, he was actually the one who created the Dark network and supplied Etemon with it, but unfortunately Etemon had no intention of thank Virusmon and just double crossed him. Later on as part of Gozermon's pack we had to go up against him numerous times, that is until he decided to fuse himself with his own Dark Network just as Etemon unintentionally did, at first he had complete control but when DarkMagicianmon Digivolved to DarkPaladinmon and fired his most powerful attack he got sucked within the dark network and ended up in Digital Limbo." Brian explained.

"But years later." Flint began, "He found a way through the internet and sucked me into Cyberspace where we had our own go at each other, that is until Izzy found a way to bring me out along with Virusmon as well, but then I gave that creep a big uppercut sending him into a river where the water shorted him out destroying him for good."

"And now they're back." Goblinmon said.

"Man and here I thought our days as Digidestines were over." Carl said.

"They'll never be over Carl remember that." MysticalMagemon said.

"Yeah, I just hope that Excalibur can give em the edge I need this time to fight all those guys." Brian said.

"Well if you aren't so sure about being able to handle it, I brought back up just incase." Goblinmon said as two Digimon came out of the shadows.

Both of them appeared human like, but one appeared to be black and wolf-like and carried a blade like weapon while the other one appeared shark-like and carried his own sword in a hilt on his back.

"Well-well it's been a long time Brian." The Wolf Digimon said.

"Seems like only yesterday you were such a little squirt." The Shark Digimon said.

"Hey!" Brian protested.

"Boss who're these guys?" Airnaruto asked.

"My old friends." D.M said.

Hikari then scanned them for their data, "ZenAkumon; Champion level, special attack; Crescent strike. And Vexacusmon; Champion level, special attack: Shark Strike."

"Sempai, are these guys more allies of yours?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, both were part of Ladyboreamon's order years ago during the great battle, but that was when they sacrificed themselves to save Ladyboreamon." D.M began as he flashbacked about the great Digital war.

_Gozermon was going to destroy Ladyboreamon until Vexacusmon blocked his attack._

"_Go on, I'll hold him off!" Vexacusmon told her as he held Gozermon back._

"_Come on Mi' lady!" ZenAkumon said helping the Goddess up taking her to safety._

_As ZenAkumon got her to safety it was too late for him and Vexacusmon to escape for Gozermon captured them and manipulated them into believing they were his allies. _

ZenAkumon then spoke up, "But truth be told all that time I only pretended to be controlled by Gozermon, while I acted in the shadows, I off course was forced to fight against them otherwise Gozermon and his goons woulda became suspicious of my actions. Until when Brian was given Excalibur to fight with I revealed my true motives and rejoined the order by DarkMagicianmon's side.

Vexacusmon then took his turn to confess, "For me I actually wasn't strong enough to resist and I became mesmerized into thinking I was actually his follower. But when Onikagemon and Shimazumon were going to attack them I finally remembered who I really was and where I belonged so I retaliated against them."

"Well guys I'm certain you're up to date on what's been happening?" D.M asked.

"Yes DarkMagicianmon, about Drake and the resurrection of Gozermon's allies have been notified to us." ZenAkumon assured him.

"And it looks like we're going to have do some fighting against him this time, last time we couldn't because he was living inside of you Brian." Vexacusmon said.

"Well don't worry you don't have to hold back this time around." Brian assured him.

Suddenly the scanner started going off again which startled everyone.

D.M sighed, "Will the intrusions never end?"

Suddenly a portal opened up and two more figures steppes out of it. One is a young teenage boy with light chestnut hair, wears a white shirt with blue stripes under the sleeves, has a red headband wrapped around his head, and dark green baggy pants. The other one was a young teenager with dark crimson eyes, and an intimidating and cold disposition. He wears a dark purple jacket that's unzipped revealing a dark blue shirt underneath it. He also wears a dark blue headband that he keeps wrapped around his head, hiding wild jet black hair. He also wears silver pants, along with black shoes, tied together with white laces, and wears a pair of shoulder armor plates that's dark silverish brown in color. His skin is slightly tan and he almost constantly has a scowl.

"Wally, Otto?" Gantz asked.

"Gantz, where the hell have you been?" Otto asked feeling ticked.

"We've been looking all around Toon Town for you." Wally said.

"Sorry guys but something came up here and the Authors asked for my help." Gantz explained.

"Well that's nice." Wally said.

"They asked you for help?" Otto asked.

"Ix-nay!" Gantz said to Otto not wanting to be embarrassed by his team.

"Gantz who're these guys?" D.M asked.

"Oh forgive me D.M these are some pals of mine; Wally Ryu, and Otto."

"Please to meet you Author Fighters." Wally bowed his head.

"Yeah whatever." Otto said.

"Is he always like that?" Syndicate asked Gantz.

"You'd get used to it."

"So why're you still here?" Otto asked.

"Well we're waiting for something."

Suddenly the scanner started beeping.

"Wormtail what've you got?" D.M asked.

"We found him, him and his whole pack are above Odaiba." Wormtail said.

"So wanting to take a trip down memory lane huh Drake." Brian said to himself.

"Wait a minute Drake?" Otto asked.

"As in 'Drake Ebon Darkstar' the Darkside you told us about?" Wally asked.

"One in the same." Gantz said.

"Al right, I don't wanna miss this, I wanna test my skills against this Darkside!" Otto said eager.

"Well what're we all waiting for…" D.M began.

"LET'S ROCK!" They headed for a portal leading to Odaiba.

"They need a new battle cry." Otto said.

"Come on!" Wally said as he headed for the portal with Otto.

**(Don't miss next time where the battle goes down, but some interesting turns will take place that'll relieve you.)**


	5. Throwing down like the old days

**(And here we are where we all face off against Drake who has found more power then he's ever had, can we stop him, find out now.)**

When the Author Fighters were notified of Drake, and the Antis heading for Odaiba, they immediately left H.Q and headed there themselves.

When they made it to Odaiba they landed outside the convention center where Myotismon held so people hostage.

"I never thought we'd ever come back around this city again." Brian said.

"Yeah, brings back memories doesn't it?" Carl asked.

"Hey guys!" A voice called.

The Authors, Warriors, and Digimon turned to see Tai, Davis, T.K, Matt, and the other Digidestines who were much older like Brian, and with them were their Digimon.

"Davis!" Brian called.

"T.K!" Flint called.

"Kari!" Melody called.

So all the Digidestines raced over to each other greeting each other after they've been separated for many years.

"Been a while since we've seen you all." Brian said.

"I'll say." Davis said.

"What're you dawgs doing here anyway?" Carl asked.

"Ladyboreamon gathered us all here telling us that Drake was back and has more power than he did before." Sora explained.

"Is this really true?" Izzy asked.

Then DarkMagicianmon stepped forward, "Unfortunately Izzy, it is."

"Man I guess he wasn't happy about being sealed in that rock years ago was he?" Davis asked.

"He sure wasn't." Brian replied.

"Is he trying to harness the powers of Darkness?" T.K asked.

"It's beyond the powers of Darkness T.K." DarkMagicianmon explained.

"He seems to have obtained some sort of Spirits of Darkness from one of these so called Ten Legendary Warriors." Brian explained.

"Somebody call us?" another voice asked.

They looked into another direction and saw more kids and Digimon walk in, there were five boys, one girl, and four Digimon; one looked like an elf, another like a machine puppet, another like a water nymph, and another with mirrors.

"Whoa, who're you guys?" Tai asked.

"My names Takuya."

"I'm Kouji."

"Names J.P."

"I'm Kouichi."

"My name's Zoe."

"And I'm Tommy."

Takuya then introduced them to the four Digimon, "These are four of the Ten Legendary Warriors; Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Mercurymon."

"So these are some of the Legendary Warriors?" Airnaruto asked.

"That's right sugah!" Ranamon winked at him and he blushed.

"So what's going on?" J.P asked.

"Yeah, we got a message from Ophanimon to come here, saying it was urgent." Takuya explained.

"I can explain." D.M stepped forward. "A certain rival of ours named Drake Darkstar has obtained the powers of the Legendary Warrior of Darkness named Duskmon."

"Duskmon!" They gasped.

"You've heard of him?" Joe asked.

"He's only one of the most dangerous creeps we ever had to face." Takuya explained.

"Yes, and because of him I almost destroyed the only thing I have left of a family." Kouichi said looking at Kouji.

"So it looks like we'll all be teaming up with each other." Flint said looking around at everyone.

"Hey don't forget about us!" Yet another voice called out.

They look in another direction and see The Digimon Tamers, with Jack Spicer, the Xiaolin Monks, The Mew Mews, and the Eds.

"Takato, Jack Raimundo, what're you guys doing here?" Jose asked.

"We got the message from Ladyboreamon, and we decided to help out." Takato explained.

"Great more people." Otto groaned.

"Hey the more the better." Wally said.

Ryo suddenly a familiar face out of all the Digidestines, "Wait a minute Ken?"

"Ryo?" Ken wondered as they approached each other.

"Wow Ken, you really changed."

"Wish I could say the same, what happened to you?" Ken asked.

"Well traveling to another dimension and staying there can do that to people." Ryo replied.

"So you're all here to help us fight Drake?" Shelby asked.

"That's right!" Kikki cheered.

"As Xiaolin Warriors we are always there to help those who battle against the dark forces." Omi said honorably.

"Yeah and there was nothing going on in Peach Creek." Eddy said in a bored tone.

"Eddy be more alert, we might not come out of this alive." D.D said with caution.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Ed asked.

"With all of us here there's no way Drake can take on all of us." Erin said.

"Don't get too cocky Erin, Drake still has all the Antis, the Digimon, and those other Darksides by his side." Brian reminded her.

Then out from another entrance Naruto slid inside, "Then how about a little more back up?" he asked.

Then in a poof of smoke there stood beside Naruto were several shinobi such as Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, and Shizune.

"Tsunade sensei." Hikari gasped.

"Hey kiddo, heard you were in jam and needed our help." Tsunade said.

"Good, the more we got the better advantage." D.M said.

"Well Kari, you certainly did find a lucky guy." She smirked causing the couple to blush.

Suddenly Brian froze up and looked behind him, "There close, I can feel it." He said as he unsheathed Excalibur, "Al right guys, let's go!"

And with that Brian led everyone outside the convention center where they looked up and noticed the sky was darkening.

"This looks bad." Takato said.

"I don't like these omens." Jack whined.

Then in a single dark flash Drake appeared on the other side facing the good guys with his entire army behind him.

"Drake?" The old Digidestines asked.

"In the dark flesh." Drake said showing himself off.

"You've really changed Drake, and not for the best." T.K said.

"The only thing that hasn't changed about you is your wardrobe; honestly how much leather can you wear?" Davis asked.

"Still think your funny as ever eh Davis?" Drake spat back.

Ken overlooked Drake and saw the three new Darksides, "Hey who're they?"

"Allow me to introduce my newest Darkside minions, Johan."

"Charmed I'm sure." Johan replied.

"Omaddon."

"You're gonna get such a smack down."

"And finally Killer Rose aka Ino."

"So these are the ones who've caused you so much trouble?" Ino asked.

"Don't underestimate them Ino, they are very powerful if you take them for granted."

Then Meladonna stepped forward and stared her human self down, "Melody."

"Meladonna." Melody replied.

"What no way, Meladonna?" Kari asked.

"So they did bring her back." Monica gasped.

"Along with a few others from your past." Drake added as the old Digimon rivals stepped forward.

"Onikagemon?" Tai gasped

"Hn." The ninja Digimon grunted.

"Virusmon?" Izzy gasped.

Virusmon chuckled.

"Shimazumon?" T.K gasped.

Shimazumon grinned.

"Saggimon?" Cody gasped.

Saggimon let out his plain cackle.

"So Ino used the forbidden Jutsu to revive all of them." Tsunade stated.

"That girl always was trouble." Shizune said.

"Trouble, yes I agree, but that's the kind of force I like in my army." Drake said.

"That kid's like a mixture of Orochimaru and Kabuto." Jiraiya said.

"Trying to refer me to someone who I am nothing like sickens me, but I admit I do rank up higher than those who're evil and older than me." Drake said.

"You little punk, didn't anybody teach you to respect your elders?" Anko asked.

Drake chuckled as he crossed his arms, "Unfortunately I can't say anyone ever has." He began, "Truth be told, I was born with no parents."

"He's right, Drake's lived inside me ever since I was child." Brian explained.

"Correct, the only thing I had close to a father figure was Gozermon. But that fool still treated me as an underling." Drake seethed.

Brian then pointed Excalibur to Drake, "Al right Drake, it's time I put you out of our misery."

Drake chuckled once again as he saw Excalibur pointed at him, "Don't tell me you're still using that pathetic excuse for a weapon; Excalibur?"

"If it's so pathetic how come I was able to beat Gozermon with it, as a child might I add?" Brian asked.

"That was pure luck, because believe it or not I can tell you were letting the sword do the fighting for you." Drake mocked him.

Brian gripped the hilt of Excalibur extra tight before he stuck the blade onto the ground, "Enough chat, you're going down!" Brian shouted.

Brian channeled his Spirit Energy into the Blade and ran at Drake while dragging the blade on the street tearing it up. Brian closed in on Drake who wasn't even moving, and when Brian impacted on Drake there was an explosion and Brian and Drake came flying out of the smoke grappling with each other.

"Not bad an attack Brian." Drake said.

"I got a lot more for you to see." Brian said handling Excalibur.

"Hold it, I got a score with him!"

They all gasped and looked around until they saw Roscoso or Ross leaning on a pillar, and beside him was his partner Kirby.

"Ross you made it!" D.M cheered.

"Who is this?" Drake asked not feeling amused one bit.

"My names Ross, and I promised someone I'd get back at you Drake!" Ross swore.

"Really, and who might this person be?"

"Maybe I should show you." Ross said as his body transformed, his hair grew purple streaks and the stone pendant he wore around his neck starts to glow. "**Recognize this aura**?" He asked with a double sounding voice.

Drake then realized where that aura came from. When he went on a demon capture with the Toon Patrol he fought a Deoxys, he destroyed the Pokemon's body, sealed his spirit in a meteor, and blasted it off into space, "Ah yes the Deoxys; that foolish Pokemon proved no match against me, so I put that fool in his place where he belongs."

"**Don't you dare talk about Deoxys like that!**" Ross warned him.

"Make me." Drake beckoned Ross.

Ross growled as Deoxys' aura fueled him, and the boy flew at Drake at binding speed but Drake caught him and threw him aside.

"Hyper Beam!" Ross shouted as he fired a Hyper Beam that was aimed right for Drake.

The authors knew for sure Drake wouldn't be able to avoid the attack, but Johan slid in front of Drake and formed his aura shield that blocked the blast.

"Excellent Work Johan." Drake said.

"Not a problem sir."

"Ross you al right?" D.M asked.

"I'm fine." Ross assured him.

"Al right guys, let's get to work!" Brian commanded.

"Agreed." Drake said, "But why don't I slip into something more formal?" he continued, "Execute!" Suddenly Fractal code started forming around his body, "Spirit Evolution!"

Suddenly he was engulfed into a dark cloud and when the cloud vanished there stood Duskmon.

"Duskmon!" he shouted.

"Whoa!" The Digidestines gasp while to the Tamers and Legendary Warriors that was normal.

"Did he just turn into a Digimon?" Davis asked.

"That's a first." Matt said.

"Not for us it's not." Rika said as her and the boys stepped forward.

"Al right guys let's do it!" Takato commanded as him, Henry, Rika, Ryo, and Jack held up their D-Arcs.

"Bio-Merge activate!" They shouted.

Then there suddenly appear Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, and BlackWargreymon.

"Hey a BlackWargreymon." Agumon said surprised.

"Sure takes you back doesn't it?" Veemon asked.

Then Takuya and his friends stepped forward readying their D-Tectors.

"We'll help out to!" Takuya called out.

Soon the kids were surrounded by Fractal Code, "Execute Fusion/Spirit Evolution!

"Aldamon!'

"Beowulfmon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Ah more of the Legendary Warriors, this is my lucky day." Duskmon said in sarcasm.

"I'll handle him first!" Lowemon said charging at Duskmon and ended up grappling with him.

"Why do you use darkness for the side of good?" Duskmon asked his counterpart.

"Because when you use Darkness for the right reason, it's stronger!" Lowemon replied.

"Please, there is not right and wrong way when it comes to using any element." Duskmon said as he parried Lowemon.

"Then how about we show you what elements can do!" Airnaruto shouted as him and Kakashi formed hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Both of them shouted firing Water Dragon shots.

Duskmon then spun around causing the Dragons to be repelled when made contact.

"Very nice try Airnaruto, but I have something's to complete of my own, Anti-D.M!" Duskmon commanded.

"On it!" Anti-D.M said as he used a spell and a shadow of Airnaruto appeared by the Anti's side, and the shadow formed into an evil version of him.

"Oh no." Airnaruto gasped.

"Welcome to the team Anti-Airnaruto."

"Pleasure to be here boss." Anti-Airnaruto smirked.

"Al right guys let's get them!" Tai commanded.

So all the Digimon started glowing, and there stood ready to fight were Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon.

"It's been so long since I've seen all these Digimon." Duskmon sneered.

" I think it's time we truly get down to business!" D.M then created a clone of himself, and the one looked at his human partner, "Brian!" D.M commanded his partner.

"Hn." Brian nodded.

"Melody!" D.M.G.M commander her partner.

"Yeah!" Melody nodded.

"DarkMagicianmon!"

"DarkMagicianGirlmon!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…"

Suddenly in a flash of light their stood a knight like Digimon with red hair tied in a ponytail wearing blue and gold armor, and the weapons it carried was a jagged sword, with a shield.

"Lustersoldiermon!"

"They DNA Digivolved?" Gallantmon wondered.

Hikari then scanned the Digimon, "Lustersoldiermon; Ultimate level, special attack; Luster Blade."

Then D.M looked over to Brian, "You ready for this?"

"Well we've never tried it before." Brian said.

"Then it's time we did!" D.M commanded as him and Brian were engulfed by the light.

Then suddenly there stood ChaosMagemon with Brian nowhere in sight.

"Where'd Brian go?" Yolei asked.

ChaosMagemon turned to her, "I'm in this body."

"What, you mean you've become ChaosMagemon?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, though unfortunately I'm floating around in the middle of nowhere naked." Brian said inside of the Digimon.

Then ChaosMagemon picked up Excalibur and the sword transformed into a darker and longer blade, "Al right guys, it's go time!"

So they all went off to battle.

Flint and Carl noticed Johan and Omaddon coming at them and Carl knew how to handle them, "Hey Flint, you handle nose-ring, I'll take care of whip boy!"

Carl then ran to Johan who tired whipping Carl but wasn't successful because Carl was able to dodge the whip. Carl got close enough to Johan to land a punch, but to his dismay Johan created his Aura shield to block Carl's blow.

"Nice try boy, but it wasn't enough." Johan smirked at him.

Meanwhile The Ed Knights were fighting the Dark Warriors that were coming at them from many sides.

"Al right guys, attack pattern Delta!" Eddy commanded.

So the Knights leaped into the air, and Double D created fireballs on the tips of his bow and swung them releasing the fireballs in a kamikaze assault. Ed started poking his sai's together forming a spark, and the more he did it the spark got bigger. Ed then flung the sphere of electrical sparks from his Sais zapping the Dark Warriors. Eddy held out his Buster Blade and spun around quickly creating a tornado absorbing all the Dark Warriors, and while they were spinning around inside the twister, shockwaves from Eddy's blade were slicing the Dark Warriors to shreds.

Sasuke is using his Sharingan to keep track of the Dark Warriors and Chamegolems movements. Meanwhile Neji and Hinata were using their Byakugan's to find the evil soldiers weak points.

"Al right, looks like I'm gonna have to pull out my trump card!" Sasuke formed some hand seals powering up his Chidori, and destroyed a dozen Chamegolems.

Now we find Shelby and Jose flying around blowing flames on some Chamegolems being led by their Antis.

"Time to rock these guys world!" Shelby shouted diving down from the sky pounding the ground causing it to shake, and all the Chamegolems were loosing balance and fell down.

"Not bad Shelby." Jose said.

"Thanks." She said.

Meanwhile ZenAkumon and Vexacusmon were having a go at Onikagemon and Shimazumon.

"It's a shame we have to face each other like this." Onikagemon said as he countered ZenAkumon's attack.

"You know darn well we were never a part of you creeps!" Vexacusmon said as he tackled Shimazumon.

"Even so, you were better off with us then you were working with DarkMagicianmon." Shimazumon said while shoving Vexacusmon off him.

Next we find Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma going up against more Dark Warriors.

"These guys are a pain!" Anko said.

"Yeah, fighting them is worse then treating Chouji to lunch." Asuma said.

"Asuma keep your head in the game." Kurenai said.

Soon they got rid of the Dark Warriors, only to have Chamegolems come at them which was a harder fight.

"Look out!" Asuma cried.

A Chamegolem was about to hit the ladies until Gai suddenly appeared and split the rock creatures in half.

"Fell the power of youth!" Gai shouted.

Next the Mew Mews, Erin, and Alyssa were dealing with their Antis.

"Heart Arrow!" Corina fired an arrow shot at Anti-Erin who barley dodged it.

Renee uses her whips to catch Anti-Alyssa long enough for Alyssa to whack her with her mallet.

"We got them on the run!" Zoey cheered.

Suddenly they see Johan and Omaddon heading right for them.

"You're ours girlies!" Johan shouted.

Then Ross and Kirby appeared before them, and Kirby sucked both of them into his body.

"Al right Kirby, fire!" Ross commanded him.

Kirby then fired the Darksides out of his mouth like a cannon and the two ended up blasting the Chamegolems.

Melody and Hikari were going up against their Darksides like they were having a cat fight.

"I never thought I'd ever have to fight you again!" Melody cursed to Meladonna.

"Me neither to you." Meladonna agreed.

"Yo realize Ino, no good can come from how you're helping Drake." Hikari said as she avoided a punch from Ino.

"I know, that's why I pledged my loyalties to him." Ino said.

Up in the air we find Velgemon flying around as Aldamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, and Lillymon attacking him.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Lightning Blitz!"

"Atomic Inferno!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Wing Blade!"

As all attacks closed in on Velgemon the eye on his forehead glowed.

"Dark Vortex!" Velgemon shouted firing a beam at the combined attacks trapping it and the blast faded in the vortex.

"Well that didn't work." Aldamon figured.

"Let us handle this!" BlackWargreymon said as him, Gallantmon, Wargreymon, and Justimon came up from behind Velgemon.

"Terra Destroyer!"

"Terra Force!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Justice Burst!"

This time the blasts were too big and Velgemon wasn't able to avoid them. So he took the blow and began falling but he morphed into Duskmon and landed on the roof of a building.

"Not bad, I give you credit for that." Duskmon said.

"Now you're fight's with us!" Beowulfmon shouted as him, Lowemon, Zudomon ChaosMagemon, Lustersoldiermon, and Mercurymon took position to fight.

"Al right, try this!" Duskmon said as he jumped into the air and all the eyes on his body glow, "Deadly Gaze!" and then the eyes fired red shots at the Digimon who evaded the blasts.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon shouted trapping Duskmon's feet.

"Hey I can't move!"

"Cleansing Light!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Chaos Scepter Blast!"

"Luster Shock!"

As the blasts were closing in on Duskmon some Chamegolems stepped in and took the blow.

"Oh no!" Beowulfmon cursed.

"See like your team, we take the ball for our fellow comrades." Duskmon said as his feet got free from the ice.

"Well at least you're not a total heartless as we thought you were." Lustersoldiermon said.

"Enough, prepare to die, Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon fired another few laser shots but Mercurymon absorbed them into one of his mirrors.

"Dark reflection!" Mercurymon fired a show attack of Duskmon's and aimed it back at him.

Duskmon avoided this and blades popped out of his forearms, and he began rushing at the good Digimon.

"Here he comes!" ChaosMagemon noted as he readied Excalibur, while Lustersoldiermon and Beowulfmon readied their own blades.

When Duskmon's blades collided with ChaosMagemon's they tried forcing each other back and both were successful.

"I guess Excalibur wasn't doing all the fighting for you Brian, or should I say ChaosMagemon?" Duskmon asked.

"Call me whatever you please, I myself can decide whether to call you Drake or Duskmon." ChaosMagemon said.

"Go with whatever you feel is comfy, because in the end I shall be victorious!" Duskmon ranted.

"I can't tell you how many times we've heard that." Lustersoldiermon began.

"And have you ever delivered, I should say not." ChaosMagemon finished.

"Those previous times in the past were because I was working for Gozermon." Duskmon reminded the Mage Digimon.

"Save your excuses because you're gonna get your just deserts!" Kumamon said as Fractal Code surrounded him, "Slide Evolution!" And Kumamon came out as Korikakumon.

"Now you're ours!" Korikakumon swore.

"You gotta catch me first!" Duskmon said as he back flipped off the edge of the building.

The Digimon ran to the edge to find out he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Beowulfmon wondered.

"He didn't go far, I know it." Lustersoldiermon said.

Meanwhile on the ground Gantz was more terrified then ever for he was on a battlefield and had no idea what to do but hide.

"Oh man this is so not my day." Gantz said as he hid behind some rubble.

"When you think about it, it's nobodies day."

Gantz nodded but gasped when he heard that voice came from Duskmon who was behind him.

"Duskmon!" he gasped.

"You know Gantz, the Toon Patrol told me much about you when you humiliated them at Toon Town." Drake began as he stepped closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Gantz asked feeling scared.

"They told me that you merely beat them by improvising when you had no idea what you were doing."

"That's not true!" Gantz defended himself but knew Drake spoke the truth.

"Oh I think it is, you think you were ready to sit at the grownups table and join the big boys? Well you were wrong, because the truth is you're nothing but a _scared_, _frightened_, _little_ child!" Drake spat those descriptive words.

"I'm warning you!" Gantz said growling.

"Are you _really_ angry? Enough to hate me?" Duskmon asked as he raised his sword, "Because your late developing that backbone!"

As Duskmon tried to slice Gantz a Dark blast short at Duskmon's arm, the Dark Digimon clenched his arm and turned to see Otto and Wally.

"Hey punk, you mess with him, and you mess with us." Otto said.

"Guys!" Gantz cried.

"So you brought along bodyguards huh?" Duskmon asked.

"Those bodyguards are my friends." Gantz said.

"Yeah, so leave our pal alone Duskmon!" Wally shot at him.

"Just what I can't stand, someone who's bossy!" Duskmon said as he readied his blades and charges for them, "Lunar Plasma!"

"Guys look out!" Gantz cried.

Otto smirked as his claw transforms into a dark blade and parries Duskmon.

"I guess I underestimated your friends, very well!" Duskmon leaped into the air and became Velgemon, and he flew around and began diving down on Wally and Otto who blasted him away.

"No one stands a chance against me in this form!" Velgemon ranted.

"Wanna bet!" Imperialdramon shouted as him, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon took their positions.

"Positron Laser!"

"Static Force!"

"Justice Beam!"

Velgemon was able to avoid Imperialdramon's blast but wasn't fast to avoid the Static Force and Justice Beam. The attacks dealt no real damage to him but couldn't take the impact. At first he was letting himself fall but he pulled back up and continued flying around.

"MegaGargomon let's go!" Sakuyamon commanded as they headed after Velgemon, and flew up in front of him.

"Gotcha!" MegaGargomon acknowledged.

"Spirit Strike!"

Velgemon used his wings to cut through the spirit foxes and MegaGargomon took his shot.

"Mega Gargo Missiles!"

MegaGargomon fired two giant missiles at Velgemon, but the evil Digimon flew right for them. Velgemon transformed into Duskmon and ran on top of the missile, jumping to the other missile, and leaped off it and kicked MegaGargomon in the face. Even though they're of different height Duskmon's kick was a huge blow to the Mega Digimon.

Duskmon then let himself fall only to land perfectly on a lamppost.

"Hardly worth my time." Duskmon said jumping from the lamppost and onto the ground.

"Well maybe you should make a cancellation!" Hikari shouted as she slugged Duskmon which proved to be very affective.

"Ugh, how did you?" Duskmon asked.

"Being trained by a legendary Sannin has many advantages." Hikari explained.

"That's my girl." Tsunade cheered.

Duskmon then got back to his feet, and Johan, Omaddon, Meladonna, Ino, and Anti-Juliet stood by his side.

"I must admit Drake you really have an interesting fan club." ChaosMagemon said with Brian's voice.

"Why thank you, it was in fact Anti-Juliet who started it all, and she's not even a Darkside." Drake said and Anti-Juliet looked at him with dark hearts in her eyes.

Meanwhile Juliet Gamer noticed the look on her Anti's face and decided to embarrass a few Darksides, "Hey Anti me, why do you look like that, do you harbor some intimate feelings for your leader?" she teased.

Meladonna was shocked as was Drake, while Anti-Juliet blushed and tried to cover up, "I don't know what you're talking about.

"You know damn well what we're talking about." ChaosMagemon added, "We knew the date you and Drake went on during Valentines day!"

"WHY YOU!" Duskmon growled, and looked over to Meladonna who looked peeved, "Honestly I don't know what he's talking about."

"We're gonna talk about this later." Meladonna said.

'Still whipped.' Carl and Flint thought.

"Al right Dark Warriors lend me your power!" Duskmon commanded as all the Dark Warriors he brought with him channeled their energies to him.

"What's he doing?" Ross wondered.

Duskmon then powered up his hands and flung them back, "Time to end this, SHADOW FORCE!" Duskmon fired a powerful blast.

They all thought they were done for until…

"Toad mouth trap!" Jiraiya shouted as some barrier formed around them.

"Quick thinking Pervy Sage." Naruto said.

"Watch it Gaki!" Jiraiya scolded him.

Suddenly the barrier vanished.

"Very clever move." Duskmon began as he walked for them, "But now's the time I end this fight once and for all."

Duskmon suddenly froze and jerked around as if he was in pain.

"Drake?" Meladonna asked.

"Sir what's wrong?" Omaddon asked.

"Something's wrong!" Drake strained, "My power's fading, I can't hold this form!" Duskmon continued straining until Fractal Code surrounded him and he reverted back to Drake.

"Master?" The Dark Warriors asked.

"No what happened?" Drake asked in shock.

"What happened is your demise!" ChaosMagemon said as him and everyone in his party getting ready to attack.

"Sir can't you fight?" Onikagemon asked.

"My darkness, it feels like it's been drained." Drake said dropping onto one knee.

"Now where gonna make sure you get exactly what you deserve." Airnaruto said as they all got ready.

"And to ensure that." ChaosMagemon and his Magician Digimon allies used their magic to create a barrier around Drake's party.

"Now get him!" Lustersoldiermon commanded as they all went at Drake.

ChaosMagemon zapped him with his scepter sending him flying towards Hikari who spun kicked him. Drake was heading right for both Wargreymon and BlackWargreymon; who used their Terra attacks combined leading to Drake being hit directly.

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Airnaruto ran straight for Drake with Rasengans ready.

"This time I won't miss!" Naruto stated as him, the Sannin, and the authors shoved their Rasengans, which struck him from front, and back.

Everyone one had their own go at Drake and the results were the same, and the more attacks Drake took the more torn and tattered his clothes became.

"This is for Deoxys!" Ross shouted as he fired a Hyper Beam to Drake.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Drake cried in pain.

"Master!" The Antis cried.

Then all the Digimon fired their most powerful attacks creating a giant sphere of power, and to make it complete was a mixture of Imperialdramon's Positron laser, and ChaosMagemon's Chaos Magic.

Soon the sphere impacted on Drake who was already sent hurdled into the air, and the impact blasted Drake back onto the ground landing in a pile of rubble. The Antis broke the barrier, and raced over to the rubble to find their leader in a bad condition.

Drake's clothes were tattered, ripped, and stained, while on his body were scratches bruises, loss of teeth, and his hair was put out.

"Master speak to us!" Shimazumon begged him.

"Drakey?" Meladonna asked hoping she won't loose him.

Drake slowly opened his eyes and strained to talk, "I can't fight anymore, we have to fallback!"

They all hated the command 'Fallback', but knew that Drake was in no condition to continue fighting. So the Antis helped their leader up and turned to the good guys.

"You haven't heard the last of us!" Johan shouted.

"You know it's funny Johan, that's what you told the monks before they turned us to stone." Omaddon noted.

"Oh shut up!" Johan scolded him.

And with that they vanished in a dark portal, leaving the heroes who cheered because they were victorious.

"I can't believe it, we won!" Ross cheered as he high-fived Kirby.

"What'd you expect, we loose?" Airnaruto asked.

"Never." Erin added.

"And from they way we owned Drake, he won't be fighting us for a long time!" Jose said.

"Well Author Fighters, and friends once again we've proven to be victorious!" ChaosMagemon said pointing Excalibur up.

Suddenly Hikari embraced ChaosMagemon, "Oh Sempai, I knew we could do it!"

"So did I Hime." ChaosMagemon said.

Soon the two moved in for a kiss until Brian took control of ChaosMagemon's body.

"Whoa, whoa, you mind kissing your lover until after _we _dedigivolve?" Brian asked.

"Whoops, forgot you were in there." ChaosMagemon said.

"Well guys there's only one thing to do now that we've one." Naruto stated.

"What's that Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Let's party!" Naruto cheered.

Everyone could agree to that and began cheering as some people thought to themselves about certain things.

'_Drake was right.'_ Gantz thought.

'_Because the truth is you're nothing but a scared, frightened, little child!'_ Drake's words echoed in Gantz's thoughts.

While others were thinking of happy things.

'_Just as I promised Deoxys, I got him for you.'_ Ross thought.

**(And there you go, just what was it that caused Drake to loose this time? And will Gantz let what Drake said truly get to him? Don't miss next time. I know this seemed like it shoulda been a Digimon Fic, but the last real Digimon Fic I made wasn't a success. People first liked it then they stopped reviewing as I progressed further, it seems the only Digimon Fic they like are the lemons that I wrote 'Caution: Don't read my lemons, or you'll puke'. It seems those who like crossovers enjoy my OC's while Fans who read just Digimon think it's a waste, but I'm not complaining, just enjoy my friends.)**


	6. Party and Changes

**(Al right, here comes my final chapter that could change the way we shall face Drake for sometime, and I'm taking what Evil Riggs said in my last chapter seriously, and I'll try to limit cartoon character uses, so it won't be difficult to keep track of who's doing what.)**

At Author Fighters HQ we find D.M standing on a meeting table looking at everyone who has a drink.

"Authors, and friends, we almost came very close too losing today because of Drake's new powers." D.M began, "However considering the fact that he changed back must mean there's something about those spirits of Darkness that he overlooked."

"Yeah, I mean not even Nostradamus saw this coming." Wormtail added.

"And whatever the case, we must be on higher alert now that he possesses spirits of Darkness." D.M continued.

The Authors and the toons nodded.

"But we've nothing to worry about now, so let's party!" D.M commanded.

So everyone cheered and begun to party, with everyone doing certain activities. We first find D.M, Brian, Melody, and Hikari talking until Juliet walks up to them.

"Hey guys can talk you?" Juliet asks.

"Sure Juliet, what's on your mind?" D.M asked.

"It's about Drake, and my Anti." She began.

"Look if you're talking about what we said to him on the battlefield…" Hikari began.

"It's just I wonder something, you think now that Meladonna is back my anti's gonna try and steal Drake from her?"

"I don't know, but D.M told me about his date with her on Valentines Day, and he told my partner he enjoyed himself after his talk with him about letting go." Brian said.

"Well just between us, me and my anti are both psychics, sometimes I can feel what she's feeling, and a while ago I felt she was burning with jealously."

"That must've been when Ino brought her back to life." Melody noted.

"Could be." Juliet agreed.

"And… What do you think she's feeling now?" Hikari asked?

"I can't quite make it out, but I do know she's worried." Juliet explained.

"Well, if anything becomes clearer let us know." D.M said giving an order.

"Yes sir." Juliet said as she went back to join the party.

Elsewhere we find Snake Screamer and M.Z playing an army game on game station with Flint and Carl.

"Well here's looking at you Pilgrim!" Carl said imitating Jack Nicholson.

"Man you guys got a better gamestation then the Kappa Tau House's system." Flint said.

"What can we say, as Fighters we sometimes get payed very handsomely for some hard work." M.Z explained.

"Lucky Dawgs." Carl muttered.

"Whoa look out there!" Flint cried as their army tank almost got hit.

"Close call." Carl began, "Anyway Flint, what're we gonna do tomorrow night?"

"Well actually there's this new Jack Black movie I wanted to see, and- watch out for the water!" Flint warned as Carl's army tank drove right through a river.

"Watch this now!" Carl cried as he blew up a base, "Boom!"

"Oh man!" Snake Screamer groaned.

"Hah got you on the run." Carl said.

"Carl look out we're gonna get killed right there!" Flint cried.

Carl began speaking like a seargent, "If it's too hot for you son get out of the kitchen, because this is war, no room for the faint of heart. 'When you're in the heat of a battle you lean down and you put your hand in a puddle of goo, that two seconds before was your friends face', that is war son now that is war!"

"This right here." M.Z began, "Well this is just a game."

"Look at this road right here." Carl said making his tank drive down a path.

"Doing great there." Flint said.

"See how I just blow there guys look, and there's the base." Carl said.

"Uh-huh, look up, look up, look up!" Flint shouted.

Literally Carl looked up at the ceiling of H.Q thinking that's what Flint meant.

"NO on the screen, no, no, oh!" Flint cried as their tank got blown up.

"GAME OVER; YOU'RE DEAD!" The game stated.

"Why did you tell me to look up?" Carl asked.

"I meant on the screen." Flint replied.

"Couldn't you have specified?"

Flint sighed, "Forget about it."

In another part of the room couples were dancing to slow music. Ranamon was searching the crowds finding someone, until she found Vexacusmon sitting with ZenAkumon, Ross, Kirby, and Airnaruto.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Ranamon said to herself and turns to her fellow Warriors, "Later boys, I got a whopper to catch." She hurried over for her catch.

"What's up with her?" Arbormon asked.

"It seems as though Ranamon has grown fond of a certain Digimon." Mercurymon said noticing Vexacusmon.

Vexacusmon was enjoying a drink until he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Huh, oh Ranamon."

"Hiya sugah, doing something important?" Ranamon asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Um, not really just chatting with guys as Brian would put it." Vexacusmon replied.

"Oh, well would you like dance?" Ranamon asked.

The guys then gave Vexacusmon a look telling him to go for it, but he wasn't so sure.

"Well actually I'm not much of a dancer." Vexacusmon tried to cover, but his harm was taken by Ranamon.

"Come on I'll show you." Ranamon said bringing him out onto the dance floor.

So they guys watched as Ranamon taught him how to dance, and to everyone's surprise he was learning very quickly.

"See you got it down quick." Ranamon said as she danced with him.

"You're a great teacher." Vexacusmon said.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Takuya said as his friends came over to ZenAkumon, Ross, Kirby, and Airnaruto.

"See for yourself." Airnaruto said pointing to the dance floor.

"Ranamon?" Zoe wondered.

"Dancing with Vexacusmon?" J.P asked.

"And I thought she'd was into Mercurymon." Kouji noted.

Meanwhile back with Brian, Melody, D.M, D.M.G.M, and Hikari, Anemine Megumi walks up to Hikari, and D.M and gets in-between them.

"So you're the one Hikari has fallen head over heels for?" Anemine wondered.

"Uh, yeah." D.M said.

"Anemine what is it?" Hikari asked feeling annoyed that the flirt balance is getting close to them.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know how far in a relationship you guys are with each other?" she asked.

"What're you talking about?" D.M asked while Hikari feared the worst.

"Have you two got in the bed yet?" she asked smirking.

"What?!" Both D.M and Hikari yelled.

"If not, I can help you two reach that stage." Anemine offered.

"Anemine, I think maybe you should go elsewhere." Hikari said sweetly while hiding her embarrassment.

"Ok, ok." Anemine said knowing she failed the attempt to get her best friend in bed with her lover.

Then Anemine looked and noticed Carl still talking with Flint, Snake Screamer, and M.Z.

'Jackpot!' she thought.

As time went by, the toons, and Digidestines returned home, except for Wally and Otto.

"Wally, Otto?" D.M called over.

"Yes D.M?" Wally asked.

"What is it?" Otto asked feeling annoyed.

"You guys showed remarkable courage out there, and I like seeing that kind of courage on the side off good." D.M explained.

"You going somewhere with this?" Otto asked wanting him to get to the point.

"Yes, I would like you two to become honorary members of the Author Fighters." D.M stated.

Wally's eyes lit up, but Otto looked annoyed at this.

"Really?" Wally asked.

"Pass." Otto replied.

"What?" D.M wondered.

"Sorry as much as being with you guys means we get to fight creeps like Drake, I don't do the whole happy teamwork family thing." Otto said.

"Well if doesn't join then I'll pass to." Wally said.

"Huh?" D.M wondered.

"Sorry, but I'm the only one Otto will really tolerate, plus he has issues when it comes to family like values." Wally explained.

"Perfectly understandable." D.M said.

"So where are you guys gonna go?" Brian asked.

"We're heading back to Toon Town actually." Wally explained, "I think we're still needed there."

Then Gantz Gun worked up enough courage and approached D.M, "Sir?"

"Yes Gantz what is it?" D.M asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about what's been happening, and if it's alright with you…" He began, "I'd like to resign from the Author Fighters."

Suddenly the Authors heard what he said and began protesting wanting him to stay.

"Authors, calm down and let him explain." D.M hushed them up.

"Gantz, I'm surprised at this, I thought you made up your mind when you became a member?" N.L asked.

"I know, N.L it's just I thought I was sure back then. But after what's happened today I realize I'm not ready."

"Did you let Drake's words get to you, because he has a way of bringing down self-confidence." Brian told Gantz.

"I know, but he spoke the truth, I'm not like all of you. I'm not ready to join the ranks as the rest of you guys, not just yet at least."

"Hey I know, why don't you become a Spirit Warrior?" Carl asked.

"What?" Gantz wondered.

"Yeah, we can unlock your Spirit Energy and train you in the ways of the Spirit Warrior." Monica added.

"Tempting offer, but I decline." Gantz said.

"Well we had to try." Flint said.

"Gantz, are you sure you want to do this?" Airnaruto asked.

"I'm more positive then I've ever been Airnaruto." Gantz assured him.

"Sempai?" Hikari asked wondering what his response will be.

"Well Gantz if that is what you want, then as an Author I respect your decision." D.M said bowing his head.

"Thank you D.M, and it was fun being with you guys while it lasted." Gantz said taking his Author Fighter badge getting ready to give it to D.M, but D.M pushed it back.

"Keep it, that way when you know you're ready, you'll be able to find your way back to us." D.M said.

"Thanks." Gantz said.

"And if there are any problems in Toon Town involving Antis, Drake, or any of his resurrected Digimon, you know where to find us." Airnaruto said.

"Deal." Gantz said as he entered a portal with Wally and Otto.

As time went by we found D.M, Hikari, Brian, Melody, and D.M.G.M talking with Hikari about her problem.

"I just can't believe Ino's finally free." Hikari said.

"Don't worry Hikari she may be free, but we'll still stop her no matter what." D.M assured her.

"I just can't believe she got free after all this time of keeping her locked away inside me."

"Hikari if it's any consolation, I think it's best not to have your own Darkside living inside you." Melody said.

"I agree, because I had my seal keeping Drake trapped broken when I was 9." Brian explained, "After then he tried to take over my body and head for Gozermon's palace to make the transformation permanent."

"But in the end we had to separate him, because he could use Brian's memories and his feelings as a weapon to beat us." D.M.G.M added.

"That's right. And be glad that you didn't up having the kind of Darkside that takes on the memories of the original human or creature." D.M said.

"What do you mean?" Hikari wondered.

"You see there are two kinds of Darksides." Brian explained, "The first kind is like Drake, Meladonna, and Ino. They're the Darksides who're the opposite half of us."

"But the second kind is people who accepted Darkness as more powerful then light and they turn into what would appear their Darkside form, but keep their memories and feelings but are fueled by anger, and hate." D.M continued.

"Sorta like Omaddon, like when he was giving me that love struck look before we began the battle." D.M.G.M noted.

"Anyway Hikari you won't be facing Ino alone this time, because you me, and the Author Fighters." D.M assured her.

Hikari smiled, "Thank you Sempai."

"Anything for you Hime." D.M said as they kissed.

"Hey B-Man, Mel-Mel we gotta get going!" Carl called as him, MysticalMagemon, Flint, Giltiamon, and Monica came up to them.

"Hey Carl what's in your pocket?" Melody asked noticing a slip of paper sticking out.

"Nothing, I hey!" Carl shouted as Flint snuck his hand and pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number on it, and at the bottom was Anemine Megumi's name.

"You got Anemine's phone number?" D.M asked.

"She said she was into college guys." Carl said.

"Watch yourself, she's just looking for a way to get in bed." Hikari warned him.

"Oh yes!" Carl cheered.

"Come on!" Brian said as their Digimon created a portal.

But before they could enter Ross came by.

"Hey Brian, can I speak with you?" Ross asked.

"Sure, hold on guys, I'll be right back." Brian said as he went over to Ross, "Yeah Ross was is it?"

"It's about Drake, I can tell that he's done a lot of un-forgivable things when you fought him back in High School." Ross began.

"You don't know the half of it." Brian said.

"Well like I mentioned to Drake, he destroyed a Deoxys and I swore to avenge him by getting back at Drake." Ross said.

"Get in line Junior, he's mine before anybody else." Brian said.

"Well if you feel lucky why don't we make a lifelong bet?" Ross asked.

"What's the stakes?" Brian asked.

"If I can defeat Drake before you do, you have to become my personal student." Ross wagered.

"And if I win, I take you in as my apprentice and go though the toughest of exercises if you want to be a Spirit Warrior." Brian wagered.

So the two shook on it while smirking at each other.

"And don't think just because you're a college guy, I'm gonna be intimidated by your rank." Ross warned Brian.

"I wouldn't want you to." Brian said as he headed back to his friends and entered the portal home.

**(There you go for now, next time is a epilogue that states what happened to Drake. Also, Gantz wanted this to happen to him.)**


	7. Epilogue

**(Now we're here with the epilogue as to what became of Drake after that intense fight.)**

Far Away at Drakes domain; Shadow Palace, all the Antis were wondering the condition of their master. We now find everyone in a medic laboratory where Drake was lying on a conveyor belt while going through a CAT scan like machine. Drake was wearing only his black slacks and boots, and his fire hair was still out.

Anti-Juliet was worried about what would become of Drake, as was Meladonna and everyone else, except for Saggimon who was hoping bad news. Anti-Wormtail shut down the machine and Drake came out of the machine and sat straight up.

"Well Anti-Wormtail, what's the damage?" Drake asked still feeling weakened.

"Well sir I've got some good news and bad news?" Anti-Wormtail explained.

"What news?" Anti-Juliet asked.

"Yes, do tell?" Saggimon asked feeling amused.

"Well I managed to stabilize all your inner systems, but you might want to take it easy for awhile." Anti-Wormtail began.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem." Drake said feeling relieved.

"But sir that's not the bad news." Anti-Wormtail corrected him.

"Then what is it?" Drake demanded but Johan and Omaddon held him back from over doing it.

"I'm sorry sir, but if I tell you you'll kill me." Anti-Wormtail said in fear.

"I'll kill you if you _don't_ tell me!" Drake demanded.

"Well when you fused the Spirits of Darkness within you, they became bound to your own darkness system, the one that keeps the darkness in your body from overloading."

"And?" Drake asked.

"Well sir when you transformed into Duskmon and Velgemon you had to feed your own darkness to the spirits themselves. Because you've slide evolutioned so many times during the fight, you've fed them an over amount of your own darkness, with very little darkness within yourself you weren't able to hold that form for much longer."

"So what?"

"Sir please understand, if you continue to use the Spirits of Darkness you'll be feeding them more and more of your own Darkness until there's nothing left."

"In other words?"

"Sir if you overfeed the Spirits of Darkness with your own, you'll die!"

At that moment everyone was in shock, especially Drake, while Saggimon snickered to himself.

"Drake?" Meladonna asked.

Drake clenched his fists and slammed them on his lap, "Gozermon, did you know there would be a price to pay if I used them and didn't bother to tell me!?"

The Antis thought Drake was going to loose it, but he calmed down knowing not to overdue it.

"Sir?" Onikagemon wondered.

Drake stood up and headed for the door, "I'm taking a shower and then going to bed." He motioned to a Dark Warrior, "You!"

"Yes master?"

"Show our newest additions to there rooms."

"Right away sir."

"Saggimon?"

"Yes Drake?"

"I am appointing you as head of security until further notice."

"Drake I must protest, I should be…" Saggimon was cut off.

"SILENCE!" Drake shouted, "I am you're master now, and I expect to be treated that way, you will identify me as master, or I'll send to someplace not even the reanimation jutsu can bring you back!"

Saggimon wanted to back talk but noticed everyone was with Drake, and knew he was outnumbered.

"Yes, _master_!" he secretly spat the title as he walked off.

Soon everyone left, until Anti-Juliet called Ino, and Meladonna over.

"Ok girls, I called you here because we all know we have feelings for Drake." Anti-Juliet stated.

"Well he is my boyfriend." Meladonna said.

"And he helped me escape such a long imprisonment." Ino added.

"Listen I've come with a little bet." Anti-Juliet said.

"A bet?" The girls asked.

"Yes, whoever is successful at winning Drake's heart will become his official lover." She finished.

"Girl you're trippin, I won that bet years ago." Meladonna told her.

"That was back when he wasn't as powerful, but this time he told me himself he enjoyed our date." Anti-Juliet said.

"Drake's mine and you know it." Meladonna said.

"Girls, girls please, we all have feelings for Drake, so why don't we have our little bet?" Ino asked.

"What?" Meladonna asked.

"Afraid?" Ino and Anti-Juliet asked.

"Not a chance, I'm in!" Meladonna said sticking her hand out, and the girls put theirs in.

"May the best girl win." Ino said.

"I intend to." Anti-Juliet said.

They then broke and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile Drake was in his shower stall (No nudity) he stood there washing himself, and remembered the horrible beatings he took as the water dripped on his face.

'How did it come down to this?' Drake thought, 'I had so much power only to find it comes with a big cost!'

As he stood in the shower washing himself a little more, he shut it off, reached out and grabbed a towel and dried himself off with it. He then enters his bedroom wearing a black robe. His room was all black with pillars, black carpeting, portraits of Evil Digimon, and Dark Warriors. Drake walks over to his King sized bed with dark curtains hanging from the tall bed knobs.

Drake gets into bed and was ready to go to sleep until his door creaked open.

"Who's there?" Drake asked cautious.

"Drakey, it's me." Meladonna came in wearing a black nightgown.

"Oh Meladonna." Drake felt relieved it wasn't an enemy.

Meladonna came forward and climbed into bed with Drake which shocked him.

"What're you doing?" Drake asked.

"Getting in bed." Meladonna said like it was nothing.

"With me?"

"You don't mind do you?"

"Well you just got back and already you want to share a bed?"

"I know Drake, but I missed you so much, and I wish we could've had a better day."

"No matter, this day was bound to go down like this one way or another." Drake began, "And don't you worry I won't let myself get wasted away, I'll find someway to use the Spirits without giving up my own darkness."

"That's good to know." Meladonna said snuggling up to him.

So the Darkside couple began to cuddle when they were unaware of two shadowy figures watching them from above.

"So this is Drake Darkstar, pathetic he couldn't even hold onto his own Darkness." Figure one said.

"True, one should be careful about how much darkness is overused." The second one said.

"No matter, for it seems he has failed something not even his old master could accomplish."

"So it looks like we'll have to accomplish it for him, with a little help from Gozermon's only loyal follower."

**The End?**

**(There you go for Drake's Darkness crew, for that little scene at then end, Iron-Mantis will carry on for he's got an Author Fic in mind.)**


End file.
